


Something's Waiting Now to Pounce

by citizenjess (givehimonemore)



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Abduction, Halloween, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givehimonemore/pseuds/citizenjess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'There is nothing I would rather be doing than acquiescing to an abduction by the Master of Magnetism on All Hallows' Eve.'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something's Waiting Now to Pounce

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Bondage. Title is from "This Is Halloween" from "The Nightmare Before Christmas."

Balancing the other man's weight on his shoulder is more difficult than it appears, particularly for as long as it takes him to traverse the distance between Charles' study (where he'd initially located the professor, seemingly unaware that he was about to be abducted) and the underground chamber containing the Blackbird. It doesn't help that Charles is putting up a good fight - or at least as good of one as he can, wiggling in place where he's bent forward, arms bound behind his back, legs dangling uselessly and tucked securely underneath Magneto's arm. "Do stop squirming, Charles," Magneto tells him at one point, patting him condescendingly on the rump. He hears Charles grunt around his gag, and smiles indulgently. "This can be quite a lot of fun for everyone involved if you just let it naturally run its course, old friend."

Commandeering the Blackbird is simple enough. He's picked a good night for it, he knows; Charles' students are quite conveniently occupied. The door slides open easily for him with a wave of his palm, and he buckles Charles securely into the foremost passenger seat. Dark eyes frown up at him, and he can't resist: Bending until he's at face-level with the other man, he cups Charles' cheek in one gloved palm. "Come now, Charles. Surely, this is better than sitting around, dressed up in some silly costume, making sure none of the wayward mutant youth you house need their stomachs pumped from too much candy." Charles looks as though he has a smart retort, but he merely watches Magneto with a raised eyebrow.

They're about ready to take off when Charles' cell phone rings. There's a moment where they both glance at one another, and then Magneto springs into action, levitating the small device out of Charles' breast pocket, and flipping it open. "The professor is currently indisposed," he murmurs into the mouthpiece, and Charles snorts incredulously at Magneto's gall. Tinny protesting sounds from the earpiece, but Magneto is already snapping it shut anew. "We should go before we're discovered," he acknowledges. Settling himself into the pilot's seat is mostly for show, but then the engines are on, and the small craft lifts smoothly into the night sky.

He puts the plane on auto-pilot once the destination has been input, and then kneels in front of Charles again, untying the fabric from where it's been securely knotted around the back of his head, and tugging the wad of cloth from his mouth. "I don't understand why you insist on being so ... authentic, Erik. You know I'll come with you willingly," Charles reproaches. In response, Magneto chucks him on the chin.

"Because you like it."

Charles sighs. "Honestly," he scoffs, but privately agrees. There's something utterly delightful about the attention Erik has always paid to securing his bonds, to trussing him up and carrying him off like some distressed damsel. As if he needs to prove his point any further, Magneto reaches between his legs, palming Charles' crotch. "All right, I like it," he admits, making Magneto grin. "So what is on the agenda tonight, praytell, in lieu of silly costumes and stomach pumping?"

Magneto's smile widens. "I thought you might be interested in a classier affair," he entices. His hand rubs at the other man's leg. "No teenagers. Just you, me, a bottle or two of your favorite wine ..." He's about to go on, but Charles' phone rings again. "It's Summers," Magneto frowns, and Charles sighs.

"I'd better talk to him." Magneto floats the phone near his ear. Immediately, he's bombarded with a slightly static-y array of complaints from Scott: "Yes, I've stepped out for the evening ... yes, Scott, the Blackbird is safely in my possession ... I'm sure he feels terrible for hanging up on you ..." Eventually, he manages to elicit agreement from the boy that Storm is in charge for the remainder of the evening, and that he's safe. "All right, I've got to go, now," Charles says firmly, and not only because Magneto is reaching between his legs again, stroking with purpose. He cuts the boy off in mid-tirade, and only manages to feel somewhat bad about it. "Erik, really," he sighs, but his breath hitching somewhat ruins the effect.

"Charles, really," Magneto mimics. He fumbles open the other man's pants, in spite of Charles' soft protests. "I don't know why you insist on raising children," he patronizes. "They're nuisances, the lot of them."

Charles snorts. "It teaches me valuable lessons in patience that I can then use to deal with you," he retorts, but pants appreciatively as Magneto continues his ministrations. "This is going to be over before we even reach our destination," he manages, feeling arousal pool definitively in his lower belly.

Magneto regards him with overt satisfaction. "I'm counting on it," he smirks, and continues jerking the other man off until Charles is whimpering and coming into his hand. "Would you really rather be back at that stuffy mansion of yours, policing everyone's sweets intake?" Magneto asks pointedly, and Charles can tell that he's seeking approval.

"There is nothing I would rather be doing than acquiescing to an abduction by the Master of Magnetism on All Hallows' Eve. Of course," he adds, "being away does prevent me from helping myself to some choice Halloween candy."

"We can stop by a store," Magneto decides. He re-routes the Blackbird, and Charles smiles a little and settles into his seat.


End file.
